Blackmail and Domination
by natural-readhead-xoxox
Summary: Blossom turns into Brick’s slave. How? Read to find out. What will happen? Read to find out. A Red’s lemon, BDSM. All pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

hey, well, new here and all. I had the idea for this story from minus your plus story, The PPGs Dirty Little Secrets.

Its a very lemon-ish, kinky story. Give it a chance!

**Chapter 1 - Blackmail**

He never knew she could be so hot!

It has been two weeks since Brick had followed his plan, that was about the boys breaking into their counterparts room, without getting noticed, and searching for some weakness. Him had agreed with the plan and gave each boy a camera, to film or take pictures of what they had seen.

Butch and Boomer entered Buttercup and Bubbles rooms, while the girls were playing video games in the living room. And searched calmly. They never found anything too intriguing besides tampons and lingerie (Butch even brought some green panties and D-cup bras with him).

As for Brick, he entered Blossom's room moments before she got in, which was enough time to hide in her closet.

He felt a lot like a pervert, but he felt even more pervy when she saw what she does when she is alone in her room.

As soon as she got in, Blossom hurriedly knelt down and brought a small set of latex clothes from under her bed. Brick looked up at her confusedly, and noticed she was panting in pleasure like she had waited all day long for this.

Before you could say ''Mississipi'', the redhead had the clothes on.

It was a tiny black latex tube dress that made Blossoms breasts even perkier than they already were and black latex high heeled boots that reached to the middle of her long legs.

Brick began to pant too, and looked back at the camera in his hand._ I have to film this! _He thought, when he realised something really good was about to happen.

He turned the camera on, just when Blossom raised a long leather whip.

**KRACK!**

She groaned when the whip hit her back.

**KRACK!**

**KRACK! KRACK! KRACK!**

Blossom kept wacking herself fiercely over and over again, on the butt, legs and back... So much until she fell to her knees.

She laid on the floor, panting and sweating for a few minutes. She sighed.

"It ain't enough..." she moaned impatiently. Quickly, she opened her laptop that was on her bed, which screen was turned to Brick, so he saw all the websites she surfed.

_Porn_? Brick asked himself in amazement.

She read erotic fictions, looked at pictures and watched videos of strong men dominating girls. And Brick noticed how much it aroused his counterpart by the way she travelled her fingers through her wet opening and body, getting hotter and hotter.

"Blossom!!" both redheads jumped when Bubbles called out, trying to open the locked door "Aren't you coming down for dinner."

Blossom shook her head and sighed, still sweating "A-a-coming! I just... going to take a bath!" and she sighed in relief when she heard her sister leaving, though she was shaking a lot!

She got her leather clothes off, putting them back under her bed and walked off to her bathroom.

Instead of getting the hell out of her room as Brick thought he would, he just sat down on the floor, panting from the scene he had witnessed.

His pants almost got ripped apart.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the event, and Brick still dreamt about it. He loved to watch his counterpart in such a "humiliating" situation and filmed everything! He had high-quality pictures and a video of Blossom wacking herself with the whip and panting like crazy.

He had always got carried away by her looks. Slender, curvy body. Red lips, long flowing hair, long black eyelashes that paired up with her pink orbits.

But he really hated her for being such an stuck-up sissy girl, but his hate fueled his lust... Even before the event, he had always wanted to make an absolute slave out of Blossom and put her in her place.

Just like the girls they saw on the websites she visited on that day_._

If only he could find out a way to submit her! Even if he just popped out in front of her and tried to seduce her, she had a flawless reputation, and would do anything to keep any dirty secrets hidden...

_Anything..._

Brick looked at his camera on his desk. He smirked when he thought how disgraceful it would be for her reputation if he sent it to her family and friends and...everyone.

**Oh!**

The ruff slaped his own forehead. _How the hell didnt I think about it first!_

He pressed a button on his computers keyboard, and a photo of a barely dressed Blossom smacking herself with a whip appeared in the screen.

Brick smirked evilly. _Blackmail..._

_

* * *

_

Dan Dan! hope you liked it! if you did,

**R&R! plweeease!!!!**

Chapter 2 is almost ready!


	2. Chapter 2again?

hey guys! Firstly, I'm sorry for the delay, too busy! And thank you soo much for all the reviews! I appreciate each one of them!

And, also, sorry... this isn't an actual update. I was thinking about deleting chapter 2 and replacing it for this one. So, the story would go anotehr way. Not too different, but still!

Tell me which one you prefer?

* * *

**Chapter 2 (or so) - only the beggining is alike with the other one!**

It was an average night, Professor was at the lab, focusing on a new project while the girls lounged on the living room, watching TV after a long day studying at Townsville High School and fighting crime.

Bubbles hugged her octi. She wore light blue short shorts and a navy top. She had grown to be a pretty young lady, with a slim and slender figure and her shiny blonde hair done up in high pigtails. Bubbles was caring and a romancer, also one of the best students in Art Class, with her colorful, joyful paintings. She didn't flirt with guys at school, as she waited for her charming prince on a shiny knight armor.

Buttercup had her arms crossed over her full bust, often grumping and brushing her side fringe off her eyes. She was the sporty, curvy Puff. Always moody and ready to fight, she was a tomboy version of Lara Croft, with her livid green eyes, full lips and layered medium hair that reached to her shoulders. Never much into dating, she was more the one to scare boys off with her tough attitude, "the biggest amusement someone can have", she says.

In the edge of the sofa, Blossom laid. Her hip-lenght straight hair, cascading around her, a shoulder-lenght side fringe falling down at her side. She was quite tall and slender with long, athletic legs. The redhead was a hard-working student who dreamed to be a big-time entrepeneur, business woman.

Blossom glanced at her digital watch. **21 pm**. Professor was too busy to check on her upstairs and her sisters were too entertained with the show.

Her body ached with pleasure.

"Girls, I think I better hush upstairs, I have extra work to do." she excused herself, trying to look casual.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "You always have extra work! Why can't you just relax, Red?"

Bubbles nodded.

The redhead only bite down on her lip, she wanted to stay with her sisters, but she had been waiting all day long! "Sorry, girls... But, you know me right?"

Her sisters nodded, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Pleasuring herself was a daily-basis need for Blossom. And she knew the way she did it was... kind of wrong. Or so would say people. But she always took all the care in the world to keep it as a secret. Noone would ever know.

Or so she thought.

But her heart stopped when Blossom realised there was a corset leather black top, a black leather mini-skirt, black high heeled shoes and a leather red dog collar **on **her bed... and none of those were hers.

World slowly started to spin as Blossom bit her lip. The clothes were tasteful, and looked delicious to wear... but... _where did they come from?_

That was when the redhead saw a paper laying next to her clothes, she reached to have a look at it. When she did, she realised it wasn't a paper... it was a picture... _of herself_.

She felt her legs going weak as she fell on her knees and her heart started beating faster, cold sweat dropping from her forehead.

She also felt her hands shaking as she turned over the picture and saw a writing in red letters:

_"There are a lot more from where this one came from. (by the way, it's just one of the numerous copies...)"_

Blossom swallowed hard and kept on reading the demanding letter:

_"Put the clothes on, and meet me at 21th avenue in downtown, at midnight._

_That is... if you don't wish this little image to be send to your family's mail..."_

_

* * *

_

She walked down the empty, cold streets as the freezing cold wind blow on her exposed body.

Blossom didn't dare using her powers, since it'd make people recongnize her - if there _was _anyone in the street. Anyone but the author of the red wiriting she saw earlier.

Biting her lips, she tried to calm herself down. Her secret had been discovered by someone, and now she had to face this person, who, by far, had the upper hand. That's why Blossom obediently put on the outfit and now stood at 21th avenue, at midnight sharp.

The person hasn't arrived yet - and he/she didn't have to. In fact, they could make Blossom wait all night long if they wanted to. And Blossom? She had to swallow down on the humiliation of standing in an avenue, at midnight in absolutely revealing clothes.

Blossom looked down at herself, and licked her own lips, a familiar sensation coming over. The outfit wedged over her body uncomfortably and she felt low... but she enjoyed that.

Footsteps were heard, and her heart fastened. When she thought about turning over, she heard a demanding low and rough male voice order her.

"Do not turn over."

She automatically obeyed the command and stood still, waiting for the next order. And it wasn't _completely_ because of her picture, it was that voice tone that made her want to comply, made her want to crawl over all fours and worship the dirt under their feet.

Blossom heard the voice chuckle, scornfully as the footsteps felt closer... So close until she felt their hot breath on her neck.

"Enjoyed the outfit, slave girl?"

Blossom's eyes widened as she tried to find her voice and air, her jaw drop and mouth agape.

"Brick...?" she asked, not turning over yet.

His massive long hands crept over her shoulders "Pretty fast, Pinkie. _You may turn over now_."

The redhead girl swallowed hard and slowly turned, only to see her arch-nemesis large, muscly chest inches away from her face. He was so much taller than her, even with the high heels, that she'd have to turn her head upwards to look him in the eye.

"Look up." he ordered once again, and she complied with him.

Whether she wanted or not, she felt completely dominated by him.

And she did even more so when she faced a pair of malicious bloody red eyes, looking into her pink ones. She felt her long legs going weak just by looking deep into his eyes. She'd never felt this way before for him, but it was different now.

His smirk, that showed his white teeth seemed to glow simultaneously with his red eyes, that pierced into her.

At that moment Blossom knew that, even if he didn't know her secret, she'd eventually submit to his will.

Again, he chuckled "I'd prefer you to refer to me as 'Master', from now on. You're so obedient, Blossy"

As an alarm clock, this brought Blossom back to reality. He was her enemy, he knew her secret and she had to do something!

She opened her mouth to protest, trying to be the proud leader she ever was - but, in seconds, Brick held one more picture of her, pleasuring herself up, warningly. Blossom decided to shut her mouth. He did have the upper hand.

"So? You recognize the little bitch in this picture?"

Blosom bit her tongue down, trying to hold herself from saying anything she shouldn't.

Brick's eyes ran over her body, up and down as a grin placed his lips "Well, since you're so much of a little kinky bitch, specially with that collar..." he said, referring to the red collar she wore.

"Why don't you act like one?" he suggested at first.

Blossom thought about saying something, but he cut her off with a demanding tone.

"Get all fours, like a dog."

And Blossom didn't know if it was him (it was almost like he had guessed her previous wish), the picture or her fetish forcing her to submit that was yelling in her head to do what she was told to.

Blossom swallowed hard, deciding she probably was going to have to obey him anyway.

Instantaneously, her knees bent and meet the cold, hard ground as well as the palms of her hands. She looked forward only to meet his dominant-looking combat boots

"... just like a dog." she could almost sense Brick's smirk as he spoke.

"Alright. Now, that you're at your place, I think we should have a particular conversation, don't ya think?"

Blossom nodded her head, carefully, still looking down at his feet.

"Good. But, of course, not here. _Follow me_." she heard him command as his combat boots turned over and began to walk.

Blossom had no other choice but follow him.


	3. Yes, Master

**Chapter 3**

Her knees scrapped against the cold ground and she crawled, following Brick's steps. Suddenly, he stopped. Fearfully, Blossom's eyes did not raise or moved away. She froze, in the expectance of what was coming next.

Brick turned around and even if Blossom was all fours, she could sense his eyes over her. He walked past her and before she knew, a black piece of leather fabric had been placed over her eyes. Out of shock, she let out a gasp to which was responded by a smack of a leather belt against her ass. This time, she only bit her lip down, silently.

"Have I allowed you to make any noise?"

She gulped, and shook her head.

Brick's hands grabbed onto her hair as Blossom felt herself being pulled into a building, upstairs. After what seemed to be three floors or so, they walked a long hallway which Blossom could not see and entered which the redheaded girl guessed to be a flat of some kind.

He let go of Blossom's hair.

"All fours."

She immediately obeyed, and could feel him placing a feet on top of her back before speaking.

"We better state how it's going to work, if you really want your dirty little secret to not go around town. First, you'll only refer to me as _Master _and obey each one of my orders. You'll not question me. If you have anything to say, you shall ask my permission to do so and this includes letting any kind of noises or speaking. The only words you're allowed to say, without needing permission are _yes, Master_. Do you understand?"

Blossom swallowed hard, her mouth went dry, unlike other parts of her body. She had fantasized about it and now it had became true: a fierce and powerful man, to make her feel weak at her knees and wish to lick the floor he steps on. If only this man was anyone else but Brick...

With a mix of fear and excitement she let out the words "Yes, Master."

* * *

So, how do you guys feel about it? Shall keep it up...?

Pls R&R and Sorry for taking too long! if you guys think it's worth keeping up i'll update in less than a week! xxx


	4. KRACK!

**Chapter 4**

"Get up, bitch."

She obeyed as her excitement grew stronger.

A small pause of silence went on and Blossom could tell Brick was pulling the evilest smirk he has ever pulled.

"Take the mask off your eyes." he said, way too calmly.

Of course, he could have taken it off himself but he liked to give orders to Blossom and enjoyed it even more to hear her obedience. It was almost like he could hear the power he had over her.

She complied, again, and her eyes grew wide as she saw the room they were in.

It was one big wide room, kind of like a basement, with no furniture or lightning, except for the chains hanging from the ceiling, the various types of whips hooked up in the wall and the candles lightning it. It also had no decoration over the dark walls, except for the pictures of Blossom, pleasuring herself.

In complete shock, Blossom made the mistake of letting out a gasp and the next thing she knew was a harsh horse whip cracking down at her back.

"Ah! S-sorry!" she apologized, remembering the orders she had just been told.

The whip cracked again, "S-s-sorry, Master!"

The whip cracked again as she bite down her lip and forced herself to be quiet.

Brick stepped in front of her, his arms crossed and an accusing and powerful look in his eyes that made Blossom go red in shame. The girl swallowed hard, feeling all her pride drop to the end of her stomach.

"I think you still have a lot to learn" he smirked "I'll make sure to teach you everything you need to know."

He put the leather mask over her eyes again and Blossom could feel a rubber ball being inserted into her mouth and she could tell it was attached to leather straps that Brick tied together in the back of her head.

"Take your clothes off. Except for the shoes."

Shakingly, Blossom nodded and did so. She felt the leather clothing slipping off her body as she stood on her shoes and black thong, uncomfortably. Shortly, heard Bricks steps as he paced up around her and stood over her, taking his shirt off. The touch of his muscular torso against her bare back made her wetter and even more uncomfortable. Brick's hand on her waist and sleeping down between her legs didn't help either.

She went red, expecting a sarcastic remark. Instead, he tore her thong away with one swift move, threw it away and grabbed at one of her breasts, squeezing the nipple between his fingers.

"I said all of them."

Blossom bit down her lip in pain and pleasure of his touch. Unawarely she threw her head backwards, leaning against his shoulder, trying not to moan. If she did so, she'd get whipped and, consequently, as turned on as she has ever been. Also, it was Brick's order and she wanted to obey.

"What's it?" he whispered, his lips brushing over her neck as he squeeze turned harder "Are you turned on?"

Blossom just swallowed hard as she did not have any conditions to say "Yes". She was most likely to scream "Please get inside me".

Brick smirked at the squirming teenage girl. He wondered how long he could torture her.

"Hey, you know what?" his lips hovered over her ear "As a first day prize, I allow you speech without needing permission."

"Th- Aaah!" she moaned as Brick licked along her neck and at her ear, and he nibbled on it, making her squirm, moan, pant and grab at his neck, pleadingly.

"You're such a little whore, aren't you? Do you want more of it? Ask for it."

Uncontrollably, Blossom tried to ask, plead and beg but all that came out was muffled cries.

"Ohh, what was it? Don't think I heard anything!" he said, laughing

Futilely, Blossom screamed louder, grabbing at his neck and his hand. It made Brick chuckle.

He turned over, took off her blindfold and gag-ball and kissed her. Blossom's eyes went wide as he firmly pressed his lips against her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, pulling her body into his. She closed her eyes and tasted him.

After what seemed like a minute or so, he let her go abruptly. Dizzy, Blossom took a few steps and fell ass flat on the ground. It made her so embarrassed she felt her face going red as she looked up at Brick and then eyed him up and down, contemplating his body. Brick returned with a cocky smirk.

"You're having way too much fun for a slave. I should be pleased, and you should be pleased for pleasing me." he gave a tooth smile and rubbed his chin

He hooked his finger into her collarbone and pulled her up

Next thing, Blossom's hands were wrapped between the chains hanging from the ceiling and she had her two feet on the floor.

"Stay still." He said and walked away.

She stood.

"Fun is over. Time to put you on your place."

Krack! and the horse whip cracking down at her back.

"Aaah!"

"What was it? Are you getting all wet again?" Brick questioned, a sadistic smile creeping up his lips.

Blossom bite down her lip, unsure.

"_Are you_?"

She nodded, **Krack!** and she moaned again.

Krack! Krack! and at each hit her moans just got louder, slowly turning into screams.

"Ah, Briiick!" her legs and arms shaking in pleasure.

"Louder!"

Krack!

"Briiiiick!" she cried, breathless.

"You do like it, don't you, you little whore?"

"Yes... Yes, please!" she panted. At this point, Brick could do anything he wanted to her, get her to do anything he wanted to. She just wanted him to keep going.

"Please what!" he shouted.

"Yes! Yes, yes, I love it! Please, don't stop, please!" she begged, looking over him.

"You know you deserve it, don't you." Brick said, narrowing his eyes at her, smirking.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Blossom shouted and squirmed uncomfortably.

Krack! this time, on her butt.

"And why's that!"

She swallowed down all her pride "B-because, because I'm a whore! I am your whore, now!"

Krack!

"You're little bitch. With that fake good girl pose, fooling everyone weren't ya?" Brick hissed, amused "What do you think you are?"

"I'm, I'm a bitch, a whore and a, a, perverted, slutty bitch-"

Krack!

"Aaah!" she moaned, the pleasure growing stronger "P-please!"

"_More_." Brick demanded "I want to hear from your mouth what a nasty hoe you are!"

"I, I am! I'm nasty, I've been bad, a bad, bad girl and I have to be punished. " She said, in between moans, remembering the movies she had seen, trying to please him and say what he wanted to hear.

Krack! "You're a 'bad girl'?" he chuckled "Try again, whore!"

Krack!

"I- I am your whore! Your bitch! Your slave!"

Krack!

Krack!

Krack!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Smirking, Brick threw the whip away and stepped closer, untying her hands off the chains. Numbly, blossom tried to stay up, but instead wandered a few steps and fell with her ass on the floor again, completely dizzy and worn-out.

Brick folded his arms "This should be good for now..."

He turned away to leave.

"Wait!" Blossom panted "Wh-where...?"

He looked back at her, still smirking.

"We'll have a pretty much deal of work tomorrow..." he said "You still need to show me you can pleasure me."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Here it is! Hop everyone liked it happy 2k12!

R&R!


End file.
